List of Victim's Last Words (Movies)
This page is for listing the last words of deceased movie characters only. 28 Days Later * "Hannah... I love you very much. Keep away from me. Keep away from me! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" - Frank before succumbing to infection A Nightmare on Elm Street * "Help me! Rod, help me!" - [[Tina Gray|'Tina Gray']] * "No! No! Mom! MOOOOM!!" - [[Glen Lantz|'Glen Lantz']] A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors * "Okay, asshole... let's dance." - Taryn White * "In the name of Loreck, Prince of Elves, demon begone!" - Will Stanton * "I killed you once before, you son of a bitch!" - Donald Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * "I'll see you in Hell!" - Roland Kincaid * "Alice! You'll need my power!" - Kristen Parker * "How're you gonna fight me now without your weapon, Freddy?" - Rick Johnson just before being stabbed by Freddy Krueger's flying glove A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * "Time to die, you scar-faced limp-dick!" - Mark Gray as the Phantom Prowler A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) * "You're not real... You're not real... You're not real!" - Dean Russell * "I'm just glad you're safe." - Gwen Holbrook Alien * "Kill me....." - Arthur Dallas in the Director's Cut * "I can't lie to you about your chances. But... you have my sympathies." - Ash Batman (1989) * "Jack, listen... Maybe we can cut a deal." - Carl Grissom * "Jack, you said I could watch you improve the paintings!" - Alicia Hunt * "Sometimes I just KILL MYSELF!" - 'The Joker' Batman Returns * "The heat's getting to me. I'll be with you momentarily. But first... I need a cold drink... of ice water..." - The Penguin Batman Forever * "Yes, you're right, Bruce. Emotion has always been the enemy of true justice. Thank you, you've always been a good friend." - Two-Face Blade * "You'll never be pureblood! You will NEVER rule us!" - Gitano Dragonetti * "Eric, I'm your mother. You wouldn't hurt your mother... would you?" - Vanessa Brooks * "Check it out. I got two new hands, Blade, and I don't which one I'm gonna use to kill you with!" - Quinn Blade II * "You heard Cueball, right? Pretty soon they're all gonna be Daywalkers, man. When that happens, I'd rather be a pet than cattle, you got me, B? What do you think about that, man?" - Scud * "Well, like my daddy said right before he killed my mom... "Want something done right, you gotta do it yourself". He also said..." - Dieter Reinhardt before being interrupted by Blade * "Strange... It hurts... It hurts no more." - Jared Nomak * "I want to die while I am still a vampire. I want to see the sun." - Nyssa Damaskinos Blade Trinity * "They're going to win, can't you see? He's come back! There's no stopping them now!" - Martin Vreede * "Funny, isn't it? All this time, my people were trying to create a new breed of vampire... when one already existed. I don't need to survive, the future of our race rests with you. You fought with honour, I respect that. Allow me a parting gift, but remember this: Sooner or later... the thirst always wins." - Drake Braindead * "IT'S A ZOMBIE!!!" - Void before being killed and reanimated * "I kick arse for the Lord!" - Jon McGruder * "Oh, Christ! Vera!" -'' 'Les Kalkon' * ''"Such a good boy." - Vera Cosgrove Cube * "It's red, Kazan!" - Quentin McNeil Cube 2: Hypercube * "Oh God, this is gonna hurt." - Thomas H. Maguire * "It doesn't matter, Simon. We're all as good as dead." - Alex Trusk Cube Zero * "Well, we're not going down there. No sense wasting a good boot." - Meyerhold before being thrown into a death-trapped room by Robert Haskell Batman Begins * "Bruce... Don't be afraid." - Thomas Wayne * "Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?" - Ra's al Ghul The Dark Knight * "He's a symbol... that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." - Brian Douglas * "It's okay, Harvey. It's all right. Listen... some-" - Rachel Dawes just before being blown up * "They won't work for a freak." - The Chechen * "Tell your boy he's going to be all right, Gordon. Lie... like I lied." - Harvey Dent The Dark Knight Rises * "You're evil..." - John Daggett * "We both know that I have to kill you now. You'll just have to imagine the fire." - Bane Dawn of the Dead (2004) * "You're worth... every... single second." - Frank * "Shoot me! Shoot me!" - Tucker as he is being savaged by zombies * "I think I'll just stay here a while, enjoy the sunrise." - Michael Dead Space: Downfall * "Fuck you, ''Ishimura! Landing, crashing or shot down, pick one! But there's no way in hell we're going back!"'' - Colin Barrow * "They want our bodies, and they're gonna get them!" - Hanson * "These guys ain't that tough." - Shen * "Holy creatures, transform me into your humble servant. Show me the path to enlightenment as you alter my flesh and free my soul." - Samuel Irons * "It's been an honour to serve with you, boss." - Ramirez * "My name is Alissa Vincent. I was... am the security chief onboard the ''Ishimura. I may be the sole survivor. We encountered an alien life-form, they have taken the bodies of the crew. The colony was lost. My team is dead. The Ishimura is under their control. It is my belief that the artifact discovered on the surface is somehow responsible. It has driven us mad, turned us against each other. If you find this recording, the Ishimura and the artifact must be destroyed. Tell those on Earth that many people fought and died bravely. Don't let us be forgotten. This is Chief Alissa Vincent, signing off."'' - Alissa Vincent's final log entry Night of the Living Dead * "They're coming for you. Look! Here comes one of them now!" - Johnnie * "Come on, come on, let's go!" - Tom * "My jacket's gone!" - Judy Rose Day of the Dead * "CHOKE ON 'EM! CHOKE ON 'EM!" -''' Captain Rhodes' ''Die Hard * "I'm telling you. you'll just have to kill me." - Joe Takagi * "What was it you said to me? "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker"." - Hans Gruber Dogma * "But I'm a fucking demon." - Azrael * "Thank you." - Bartleby Dune * "You think you've defeated me? You think I don't know what I gained... for my wife!?" - Wellington Yueh * "You see your death. My blade will finish you." - Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen Equilibrium * "A heavy cost. I pay it gladly." - Errol Partridge * "Mind the uniform, Cleric. I plan to be wearing it for a long time." - Andrew Brandt * "I'm life. I live, I breathe... I feel. Now that you know it, can you really take it? Is it really worth the price?" - DuPont Friday the 13th * "We weren't doing anything, we were just mess-" - Barry Jackson just before being stabbed * "Must've been my imagination." - [[Marcie Stanler|'Marcie Stanler']] * "Oh, hi. What're you doing out in this mess?" - Steve Christy Friday the 13th - Part 2 * "Vickie, is that you?" - Mark Jarvis Friday the 13th - Part 3 * "You guys doing something I shouldn't see?" ''- 'Shelly Finkelstein' * ''"Where's this coming from?" - Debbie Klein after Andy's blood drips into her magazine * "Muthafuckin' psycho!" - Ali Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * "Leave me alon-AAAAAGGHHH!!!" - Robbie Morgan when she mistakes Jason Voorhees for her colleague Axel Burns * "Hey Ted! Where the hell's the corkscrew?" - Jimmy Mortimer * "Hey Paulie... Whoops! Dropped my bar o' soap. Glad y'ain't in here, ol' buddy, ol' pal." - Doug Bell "It's funny how innocent people tend to die around you." - Agent Zero, X-Men Origins: Wolverine "Severus... please..." - Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince "War is coming, and who's gonna lead us? You!? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So, you want me off this ship? You better kill me!" - Alexander Marcus, Star Trek Into Darkness "You were right... You were right about me. Tell your sister... you were r-i-i-i-ght..." - Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi "Trinity..." - Apoc, The Matrix "Hi, guys." ''- [[Ari Peck|'Ari Peck']]', Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation''' "No, the unit feeds me. I feel its power growing stronger!" - Arlen Crane, Guyver: Dark Hero "Shut the fuck up, Wong! Now! I refuse to believe that I am only here because I popped out of your imagina-" - Arnie Blondestone, John Dies At The End "You can't even speak... What?" - Ayel, Star Trek (2009) "Oh God..." - Bane, The Matrix Reloaded "It's been a funny sort of day, hasn't it...?" - Barbara, Shaun of the Dead "Her sting is most deadly." - Benisato, Ninja Scroll "Peter... Peter..." - Benjamin Parker, Spider-Man "Oh God... I just wanna go home." - Bennett Sinclair, Resident Evil: Afterlife "Target their bridge! Full disruptors!" - B'Etor, Star Trek Generations "Get out of here... Go on!" - Birdie, Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation "DATA!" - The Borg Queen, Star Trek: First Contact "Megatron! Decepticons!" - Brawn, Transformers: The Movie "Neither did I." - Captain Mifune, The Matrix Revolutions "Well I'll be damned. L.J., you sneaky son of a bitch." ''- 'Carlos Olivera, Resident Evil: Extinction''' "Who are you? What do you want?" - Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter & The Goblet Of Fire "One day, we will be reunited. But until then, my spirit will always be with you. Go in peace, my brother." ''- 'Chan Kang, Mortal Kombat''' "Don't let it control you!" - Charles Xavier, X-Men: The Last Stand "They won't work for a freak!" - The Chechen, The Dark Knight "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of dying." - Chris Bradley, X-Men Origins: Wolverine "We need an Air Defence Team! Daystrom Conference Room!" - Christopher Pike, Star Trek Into Darkness "I got ya, ya lousy, stinkin'..." - Chuckie Sol, Batman: Mask Of The Phantasm "Sayonara, RoboCop!" - Clarence Boddicker, RoboCop (1987) "And He shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit!" - Claude Frollo, The Hunchback Of Notre Dame "No! CATO! CATO!!" - Clove, The Hunger Games "The fight isn't over yet, IT'S JUST BEGUN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" ''- 'Colonel Macdougall, Spriggan''' "I failed you, Senator..." - [[Cordé|'Cordé']], Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them." - 'Count Dooku, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith' "No! I don't believe it!" - Cypher, The Matrix "Goodbye." - Data, Star Trek: Nemesis "Nice shot." - Deacon Frost, Blade "Such a beautiful place...to be with friends.... Dobby is happy to be with his friend....Harry Potter...." - Dobby, Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 1 "I will not die a monster!" - 'Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man 2' "NOOOO!!" - Dozer, The Matrix "The human threat ends now." - Drej Queen, Titan A.E. "Gaaaaay...." - Ed, Shaun of the Dead "I like being bad. It makes me happy." - Eddie Brock, Spider-Man 3 "Helllp me... heellp meee..." - Emil Antonowsky, RoboCop (1987) "Now, young Skywalker... you will die." - 'Emperor Palpatine, Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi' "Intensify the forward firepower!!" - Firmus Piett, Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi "Keep away from me! Keep away from me! KEEP AWAY! KEEP AWAAAAY! AAAAAAARRRRGH..." - Frank, 28 Days Later "Jesus... wept." - 'Frank Cotton, Hellraiser' "Army or not, you must realise that you are DOOMED." ''- 'General Grievous, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith''' "This puny mortal will be no problem, I'll crush him in one blow." - Goro, Mortal Kombat "I've been waiting a long time for this." - Greedo, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope "What is your major malfunction, numb-nuts!? Didn't Mommy and Daddy give you enough attention when you were a child!?" - Gunnery Sergeant Hartman, Full Metal Jacket "What was it you said to me before? ''"Yippie-kay-yay, motherfucker."" ''- Hans Gruber, Die Hard "NOT MY BLOOD! NOT MY BLOOD!" - Harlan Ogilvy, War Of The Worlds (2005) "Tell your son it will be all right, Gordon. Lie... like I lied." - Harvey Dent, The Dark Knight "No! You'll not have me! My power cannot die! CURSE YOU! No! NO! AAAHHHHHHHHH!!" - The Horned King, The Black Cauldron "You lose." - 'Ivan Vanko, Iron Man 2' "RAAAAIIIIN!!!" - J.D. Salinas, Resident Evil "Relax, baby. This is better than sex." - J.P. Monroe, Hellraiser III: Hell On Earth "My lamp! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" - Jafar, The Return Of Jafar "It was... fun... Oh my..." - James T. Kirk, Star Trek Generations "You wanna piece of me!?" ''- 'Jazz, Transformers (2007)' ''"Save me!" - Jean Grey, X-Men: The Last Stand "Doesn't matter, I win. I made you lose control... and they'll kill you for it. See you... in Hell!" - The Joker, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 "Go. It's better this way." - Joseph Korso, Titan A.E. "Oh, gimme a break!" - 'Kano, Mortal Kombat' "Walk until your feet bleed... then keep walking!" - Kayla Silverfox, X-Men Origins: Wolverine "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we are preparing to-" - Kendal Ozzel, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back "Spare me this mockery of justice!" - Kranix, Transformers: The Movie "Yeah, along with these... piercing voices in my head." - Lawrence Appleton, John Dies At The End "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life." - Rifleman's Creed recited by Leonard "Private Pyle" Lawrence, Full Metal Jacket "Well, it turns out that Martin Blower - God rest him - knew where the new bypass road was going, because he was knocking off Eve Draper from the council - God rest her. And then that reporter - God rest him - finds out about the route and tells me this land is very valuable, ten times what George Merchant and Martin Blower - God rest them - offered me. So with them up and passed on, I decided to sell it on myself to some folks from the city that Martin, George and Eve - God rest them - had all been talking to. Apparently they want to build a big shopping centre or something. Course, cousin Sissy won't be too happy about that but, as far as I am concerned, cousin Sissy can go and fu-" ''- 'Leslie Tiller, Hot Fuzz''' "Halon!" - Lisa Addison, Resident Evil "I killed Snape!" - Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 "Little maggot! No one has ever toppled me before! I clearly underestimated this man." - M. Bison, Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie "You still refuse to accept my godhood? Keep your own god! In fact, this might be a good time to pray to him, for I beheld Satan as he fell from Heaven LIKE LIGHTNING!!!" - M. Bison, Street Fighter "He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!" - Mace Windu, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith "Killing me won't make things right!" - 'Major Timothy Cain, Resident Evil: Apocalypse' "I've seen what happens once you've been bitten! There's no going back!" - 'Marla Maples, Resident Evil: Apocalypse' "If you launch the Injector while the planet is still populated, the Federation will pursue you..." - Matthew Dougherty, Star Trek: Insurrection "You're our last chance! Don't let them get away with this!" - Max Reed, Guyver "MINE! ALLSPARK!" - 'Megatron, Transformers (2007)' "I don't know how much longer I can hold this." - 'Miles Dyson, Terminator 2: Judgment Day' "Without your weapons, you are no match for Motaro!" - Motaro, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation "Scar! Brother, help me!" - Mufasa, The Lion King "My eyes! I can't see! No! NOOO!" - Muska, Laputa: Castle In The Sky (Disney dub) "You were right, Smith. You were always right. It was inevitable." - Neo, The Matrix Revolutions "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you!" - Nero, Star Trek (2009) "Peter... Don't tell Harry." - 'Norman Osborn, Spider-Man' "The war is over! Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only-" - Nute Gunray, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith "You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope "Shit!" ''- 'One, Resident Evil''' "Until the day... till all are one..." - Optimus Prime, Transformers: The Movie "Run, Sam... Run..." ''- 'Optimus Prime, Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen''' "It doesn't matter." - Owlman, Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths "Obi-Wan... there is still good in him... I know there is...still......" - 'Padme Amidala, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith' "I need a cold drink... of ice water..." - 'The Penguin, Batman Returns' "Now... I've got a splitting headache, and your STUPID hip-hop isn't helping. And the front door is open, AGAIN!" - Pete, Shaun of the Dead "Just....take care of your mum.... There's a good boy." - Phillip, Shaun of the Dead "Hide and seek, is it? Or should we play search and destroy?" - Preed, Titan A.E. "But how...?" - Professor Sadler, Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation "It's red, Kazan!" - Quentin, Cube "What is this magic!?" ''- 'Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter & The Philosopher's Stone''' "It will never happen again." - Rain, Mortal Kombat Annihilation "I'm not dead yet. I think I'll have that back." - 'Rain Ocampo, Resident Evil' "Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?" - Ra's al Ghul, Batman Begins "We intercepted no transmissions! This is a consular ship... we're on a diplomatic mission!" - Raymus Antilles, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope "Merde." - Rennes, Cube "I'm sorry... I opened Pandora's Box." - 'General Robert Brewster, Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines' I think you have one less normal person to be afraid of." - Robert Kelly, X-Men "Can you sing...?" - Rue, The Hunger Games "For so long, I thought you were the future. I was wrong. I AM THE FUTURE." - Dr. Sam Isaacs, Resident Evil: Extinction "No, no, l-l-let... let me explain. No, you don't understand. No, no, I didn't mean- No, NO-!!" - Scar, The Lion King "I don't want to hurt you, Erik. I never did. I want to help you. This is our time. Our age. We are the future of the human race. You and me, son. This world could be ours." - Sebastian Shaw, X-Men: First Class "Take it to the Pensieve.... Look at me.... You have your mother's eyes..." - Severus Snape, Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 2 "NEVER!!" - Shang Tsung, Mortal Kombat "I'm glad we're together now. Our destiny is complete." - Shinzon, Star Trek: Nemesis "I-I love..." - Shmi Skywalker, Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones "Brother... see you around..." - Shun, Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation "Megatron? Is that you!?" - Starscream, Transformers: The Movie "Not like this." - 'Switch, The Matrix' "This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually! I'll get your son!" - Syndrome, The Incredibles "Fox showed me how to override the reactor...including the emergency flood. There's no way this bomb will be stopped. Prepare yourselves. My father's work is done." - Talia al Ghul, The Dark Knight Rises "You are terminated." - 'The Terminator, Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines' "It's okay. We're gonna take you home." - Terri Morales, Resident Evil: Apocalypse "A very skilful attack, but you must realize I can't be cut." - Tessai, Ninja Scroll "Bruce... Don't be afraid..." - 'Thomas Wayne, Batman Begins' "Don't you people ever DIE!?" - Toad, X-Men "PICARD! Get away from that launcher!" - Dr. Tolian Soran, Star Trek Generations "But you brought me back. You gave me my wish. One more chance to say what I really wanted to say... Kiss me, once more. Kiss me." - Trinity, The Matrix Revolutions "Destiny! You cannot... destroy... my... DESTINYYY!" - Unicron, Transformers: The Movie "My beautiful face is ruined! You bitch, I'll make you SUFFER!!" - Vega, Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph!? I think you overestimate their chances!" -'' 'Wilhuff Tarkin, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope''' "Someone will finish what I've started, Wolverine! One day... ONE DAY!" - William Stryker, X-Men 2 "There is... another... Skyy-walk-errr..." - 'Yoda, Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi' "One day, someone like me is gonna kill you and your whole fucking race!" - Zander Barcalow, Starship TroopersCategory:Victim's Last WordsCategory:Movie Deaths